Scooby-Doo! Meta Human Incorporated
by neraalw
Summary: Mystery Incorporated was one of the most well known mystery solvers until meta humans came into the mix. Everything became disoriented, mystery solving became harder to find due to the amount of heros being on patrol left and right. Then this was when Velma was sent an anonymous email about Meta Human Trafficking in Crystal Cove. Now Mystery Incorporated dissapeared...
1. Prologue

**J****ust to clarify I am still amateur when it comes to writing, so advise is much appreciated, also this story is on Wattpad Now let's get reading.**

* * *

**Crystal Cove;July 05, 12:05**

The gang was at a restaurant eating like normal, well as normal as it can be minus the mystery solving. The five of them, actually make that three was trying their best to not do anything related to mystery solving. Except Scooby and Shaggy, those two were having the time of their lives with eating and watching horror films.

* * *

**A/N: Seriously I don't get how those two get scared every time when they try to solve a case and yet those two still watch horror shows and movies.**

* * *

Velma sighed out of boredness as she was on her laptop and looking through the internet. Fred was drinking a smoothie, while trying to find a job that could work with his trap making skills. Even though he knows that he can't find one. Daphne was just staring at the wall hoping to get some sort of excitement in her life.

"This is a bummer," Daphne said tiredly as a fight was going on outside with people panicking and running left and right.

"How so Daphne?" Asked Fred as a crook was trying to rob the restaurant.

"I don't know!" yelled Daphne putting her arms in the air in frustration.

"Hey on the bright side there are more heroes protecting us," said Velma as a hero swooped in literally saving the day again by stopping the criminals and people cheered for the hero while taking pictures and videos.

"Hey guys!" Yelled Shaggy cheerfully, while holding a bunch of food with Scooby following from behind. "Hey Shaggy, hey Scooby," said Daphne tiredly, while resting her head on the table.

"You know... this is pretty interesting," said Velma as she stopped looking at her laptop to show it to her friends. Everyone looked at Velma's laptop in curiosity of what's on it. The site showed articles of different things related to the Justice League, especially how the league is going to be restricted on how they do things.

"Sooooo... how are you guys enjoying this peaceful life of heroes saving the world?" Asked Shaggy as he ate three cheeseburgers at once.

"Man these cheeseburgers are the bomb," said Shaggy. The gang just stared at Shaggy for a few seconds as Velma moved her laptop to face her again.

"What?" Asked Shaggy.

"Ohhh nothing, just sitting here doing... nothing," Daphne said sarcastically waving her arms in different directions, while accidently hitting Fred's smoothie and spilling it on him.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Fred," exclaimed Daphne worriedly.

"It's okay Daphne," replied Fred as he grabbed a napkin to try to wipe off the excess smoothie that can come off.

Then Velma's phone went off. "Oh looks like it's time for me to go and spend time with old' uncle Dinkley," said Velma. Then a car pulled up.

"That's my ride! See you later guys!" yelled Velma as she was gathering her things, before walking out of the restaurant. Then two more cars pulled up.

"Their is our ride Scoob," said Shaggy. Then the two of them ate all of their food at once and walked out of the restaurant.

"I should go too Freddie," said Daphne as she also walked out of the restaurant. Fred sighed before deciding to also leave.

* * *

**Crystal Cove;July 05, 14:15**

Velma was just searching the internet for something new to know about the world or to entertain herself. "The entire world could fit into los angeles, the hottest pepper can kill you, the world's quietest place is located at Microsoft's headquarters in Washington DC... Oh come on! I already know all this!" yelled Velma as she was listing interesting facts. Then she got a random email from an anonymous person.

"What's this?" Questioned Velma as she decided to open the email, only to get a message talking about plans for meta human trafficking in... "CRYSTAL COVE?!" yelled Velma. She then called the gang for an emergency meeting at her place the next afternoon.

* * *

**Crystal Cove; July 06, 13:32**

A car pulled up and the door opened to reveal Fred walking out of the car. Once Fred got out of his car he went to the front door and knocked on it. The person to greet him was Velma.

"Hey VelmaAAa," said Fred as Velma tried to push him inside. "There's no time Fred! Its urgent!," yelled Velma as she literally pushed him inside the house with all her strength, while closing the door beforehand. Fred just started to walk to the living room where everyone else already gathered.

"Hey Fred! Have you tried these rocking pizza rolls!?" asked Shaggy as he tried to eat a pizza roll, but instead Scooby ate his pizza roll along with the rest. Shaggy just glared at him. "Okay now that everyone is here, there is something I must show you guys," stated Velma as she entered the living room and opened the copy of the email she received anonymously from a random source. She then showed it to the gang.

"We all know that we all got tested for the metagene right?" Questioned Velma. Everyone nodded and by everyone I mean EVERYONE!

* * *

**A/N: And yes I am making Scooby have a meta gene cause why not?**

* * *

**A few moments later of explaining**

"Now, let me get this straight: one, there is a trafficking facility in Crystal Cove and two, we are all potentially targets for meta human trafficking!?" asked Shaggy as he listed the details in a shorter form than Velma explained.

"Basically yeah," replied Velma.

"What are you suggesting, Velma," asked Daphne.

"I am suggesting that we stop this facility from taking anyone in Crystal Cove," replied Velma.

"WHAT!? Are you insane, Velma!?" Yelled Shaggy as he stood up from the couch he sat on. "Yeah," agreed Scooby.

"For once, I agree with Shaggy and Scooby," stated Daphne worriedly. "We have to at least try!" Argued Velma.

"I'm sorry Velma, but I don't think this is going to work out," replied Daphne as she walked out the house, followed by Fred. Soon after Shaggy and Scooby left too. But before leaving, Scooby looked at Velma worryingly for a few seconds, before facing forward again leaving the Uncle Dinkey house.

As soon as everyone left, Velma went into a raging fit. "Fine, I don't need them! I can just do this myself!" Yelled Velma.

* * *

**With Shaggy and Scooby**

"What's wrong Scoob?" asked Shaggy worryingly. Shaggy knows when Scooby is anxious or worried because they have been with each other their whole lives. Scooby in return just whined at Shaggy.

"Your worried about velma... Aren't you bud?" Asked Shaggy as he pat his head. Scooby just replied with the silent treatment.

"...Bud you know we can't, besides we're both wimps," said Shaggy as he stood his ground. Scooby just looked at him with sadness in his eyes.

"Fineee, we'll help Velma with the whole trafficking thing," said shaggy as he finally lost to Scoob. Scooby then jumped on Shaggy licking his face thanking him. Shaggy told Scooby to get off of him and that they will tell Velma that they will be joining her to stop the meta human trafficking facility the next day.


	2. Chapter 1

**Crystal Cove; July 06, 18:07 (6:07)**

Velma came into her room dressed in her normal clothing, but not just any clothing it was specially made so that it cannot burn or tear. She also wore a mask, which she made herself so that it could also act as her glasses seeing as she always lose them when she wore them. She also wore a utility belt with some gadgets that she definitely didn't steal from Fred while he wasn't looking, that she was wearing on her torso. Along with a few pocket knives hidden below her skirt, that was attached to her leg.

She was now ready to stop this facility, but first she went and grabbed two more utility belts that was on her bedside table and threw them out the window. Velma then jumped out of the window, landing on both of her feet. Once Velma jumped out of the window she picked up the two utility belts equipped with weapons, but mostly food. Putting the two utility belts on her shoulders. She then made her way to Shaggy and Scooby's house with the two utility belts on her shoulders.

**Crystal Cove; July 06, 18:26 (6:26)**

Shaggy and Scooby were in the living room watching horror films with multiple kinds of snacks and food around them, while watching. The two were shaking out of fear of seeing a chainsaw appear on screen. Once the girl appeared on screen and screamed. The two threw the blanket over themselves in order to not see the gore and violence happening on screen. Scooby was the first to peek his head out of the blanket to grab the popcorn bowl by taking a handful of it and plopping it in his mouth.

Shaggy was still shaking under the blanket, until he smelled the popcorn. He then took the blanket off of his face to also grab a handful of popcorn, only for scoob to plop all of the popcorn into his mouth at once. Once again Shaggy glared at his canine companion. Then a knock was heard from the window scaring the two right back into the comfort of their blanket's, with scooby dropping the once bowl of popcorn on the ground. Another knock was heard from the window, then the knocking stopped. Shaggy and Scooby slowly took the blanket off and walked towards the window still shaking of fear. Once they got to the window a shadowy figure appeared out of nowhere entering their field of view, making shaggy faint. Scooby ran to the lights and turned them on to see Velma through the window with the moon right behind her.

"Velma," stated Scooby as he opened the window to let her inside. Velma then climbed in through the window. "You know, you could've just opened the door," stated Velma as she pointed towards the door that was right next to the window. Scooby just stared at Velma for a few seconds before helping Shaggy up onto the couch to rest. Right when Shaggy was put on the couch he opened his eyes and lifted his head up to take a look at his surroundings.

"Hey Velma!" said shaggy as he saw her standing with two utility belts on her shoulders, with another on her torso. "Uuhhhh, Velma, why do you have two utility belts on your shoulders along with another on your torso?" asked Shaggy as he got off the couch and walked next to Scooby.

Velma just looked back at the utility belts then back at the two with a smirk and that weird look in her eyes. When the two noticed this they coward in fear and took a few steps back only to be stopped by a wall.

"Where do you two think you are going?" Asked Velma as she slowly walked towards the two, utility belts in hand. "Uhh nothing! Right Scoob!?" said shaggy as he had his hands up like he was surrendering himself. "Yah!" replied Scooby. "Good… now you two won't mind if you wear these right?" Asked Velma as she was staring at the two souls. The two of them nodded frantically.

"Good," said Velma as she stopped looking into their souls and tossed the two Utility belts at the two with a change of clothes for Shaggy that seemingly came out of nowhere.

"I will be waiting in the living room while you get changed," said Velma as she walked back to the living room. Shaggy and Scooby just stared at each other before deciding to listen to her or they will be dead meat.


End file.
